


并肩眺望

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Animated), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, 友情/爱情, 环太平洋AU, 身份问题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猎人驾驶员是地球唯一的希望——但是超人和蝙蝠侠似乎无论怎么努力也无法进行通感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	并肩眺望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking Outward Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015900) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 设置在环太平洋故事线早期，大约第一只怪兽出现三年后。

_爱不在于彼此凝视，而是并肩眺望同一个方向。——安东尼·德·圣埃克苏佩里_  
  
“神经连接终止。你们想要再尝试一次吗？”极影的人工语音平静而甜美，好像她今天并没有说过五遍同样的话。  
  
超人脱掉他的头盔，感到汗水把他的头发糊在了额头上。在他身边，蝙蝠侠扯掉了自己的头盔。“是的，见鬼。我们会再试一次。”在他咆哮的同时超人说：“不，系统关闭。”  
  
“我们要再试一次！”蝙蝠侠厉声说。  
  
“解除固定。”超人说着，走出设备转身面对蝙蝠侠。“你究竟是——”  
  
他突然停了下来，发现在黑色（现在没有耳朵了）的面罩下面，一条血线正向着蝙蝠侠的上唇蔓延。  
  
蝙蝠侠打开了他的手，而他甚至没意识到自己的动作。“这就放弃了？”  
  
“这就——”超人吞下了蝙蝠侠的真名，和平时一样痛苦地意识到有数十名技师和工作人员正在周围活动。“蝙蝠侠，我很难把一天内破纪录的失败次数称为 _提早_ 放弃。”  
  
“但是我会。”然而蝙蝠侠开始用迅速简洁的动作脱下他的外层连身衣，只有非常了解他的人才会注意到他的双手在颤抖——因为暴怒，或许还有其他的什么。  
  
超人注意到了。  
  
“你看，或许只是到了承认氪星人和人类无法进行通感的时候了，你和我只是……”  
  
“——我们 _可以_ 进行通感！”  
  
超人跟着他穿过穹顶基地蜿蜒的走廊，看着他后背紧绷的线条。这感觉依然很陌生，能够看见蝙蝠侠的后背。他自己有时候还是会感觉赤裸。他想念他们的披风。  
  
这远不是怪兽来袭后失去的最重要的东西。  
  
“如果你只是 _尝试_ 下和其他人，和罗宾……”  
  
一声短促而难以置信的笑。“就好像我会去破坏最早也是最成功的猎人组合？不，他和芭芭拉做得很好。”  
  
“和别人——任何其他人——”  
  
“ _没有其他人。_ ”蝙蝠侠在他自己的房间门前猛地转过身。“我不会让其他任何人进入我的脑子。”  
  
超人感到自己无助地握住双拳。 _无助_ 。“你看，或许我们需要承认当驾驶员不是我们可以帮助地球的方式。你的机械技术——你有那么多可以贡献在猎人机甲上的东西。而我——依然有犯罪，依然有自然灾害需要我的帮助。我们可以专注于在其他地方提供助力。”  
  
“你会那我也会。”蝙蝠侠咆哮着，然后走进他的房间。锁上的门没有人——甚至是莱克斯·卢瑟，超人确定他试过了——可以打开，超人再次单独站在走廊里。  
  
有一瞬间他允许自己无力地靠在那无法穿透的门上，额头抵着坚硬的金属。然后他挺起肩膀，大步走向自己的房间，无视了一路上那些驾驶员和技师怜悯的眼光。  
  
在两年的失败之后，他应该已经习惯这些了。  
  
：：：  
  
那天晚上噩梦的归来并没有让他惊讶，利齿、黏液和无助。  
  
他曾经年轻、轻率、惯于独行——蝙蝠侠是他唯一合作过的英雄。当那个…… _东西_ 从黑暗的深水中浮现，向着海岸进发时，超人和平时一样独自飞去救援，相信几拳就能搞定。  
  
然而那东西把他从空中击落，就好像只是小孩子坏掉的玩具。  
  
科学家们为其中的原因争论了一阵，最后结论是“超空间”显然是“魔法”或是非常类似的什么东西。超人并不非常在乎原因。他所知道的唯一的真实就是那东西毫不在意他的攻击，它的爪子撕裂了他的肉体，让他半昏迷地飘在血色的海水中。其他攻击也无法伤害他，几乎靠了世界上所有超能力英雄合力才打倒了它，但这并不是最糟糕的部分。  
  
噩梦中他再一次在海中因为寒冷和痛楚而颤抖，周围翻涌的泡沫被他自己的鲜血染红。再一次他看着那怪物咆哮着击落空中的神奇女侠，鹰女的锤子从它覆盖鳞片的皮肤上滑落。  
  
再一次他感到火星猎人伸手触碰它的意识，想要劝说它时痛苦的尖叫。疼痛在他的大脑中炸裂，他抓着头，感到那条信息刺入他们所有人的内心深处。  
  
_这只不过是第一个。还会有更多。更强。  
  
__愿赫隆米尔保佑我们！  
_  
然后那怪物向着凶恶的天空高高立起，接着倒在了海里，有毒的血液从它的伤口中涌出。  
  
海浪冲刷过他，把他拖入了再也没能真正脱身的黑暗。  
  
：：：  
  
“你好啊。”他的手边出现了一杯咖啡，超人回头看到玛姬·索耶坐进了他身边的椅子里。“你今天看起来垂头丧气的，蓝大个。”  
  
他环视穹顶基地的自助餐厅，看着驾驶员们来来去去，彼此打趣，技师和科研人员用身负重任的人特有的快速高效吃掉食物。“你有没有后悔过成为驾驶员？有没有觉得如果留在大都会能做得更好？”  
  
玛姬眯起眼睛看着他。“没。”她说着啜了口咖啡。“我的看法是，猎人机甲是我们未来的唯一希望，如果我能成为驾驶，我当然他妈的会当。尤其是你们这些超级英雄——”她停了下来。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“没事。”他吞了一口咖啡。“你和凯特做得很棒。”  
  
玛姬的笑容非常灿烂。“谁说不是呢？现在已经杀了三只了，以这个速度我们能超过鲜红。”  
  
“别让罗宾或者芭芭拉听见你那么说。”超人无力地笑着说。鲜红蔓花现在保持着怪兽猎杀的记录，而她的驾驶员们对此感到极其骄傲。  
  
他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，然后玛姬说：“无意冒犯，超人，但是……你在这里做什么？你非常明白从来没有超能者能成功进行通感，只有像我家凯特那样没能力的英雄成功过。但你还是一直在尝试。”  
  
“我当然会继续尝试。”他苦涩地说，“我不能就那么坐着，让其他人来拯救世界。”  
  
她靠过来，一只手放在他的肩上。那不是个安慰的动作。“我听说的是，超人，就是那种想法让你们这些英雄成不了机甲驾驶员。你们太惯于控制，你们无法把一半的自我交给另一个人。”  
  
“感谢你的分析。”超人的回应比他想要的更严厉。她以为他不 _知道_ 这个吗？她以为明白这个就会有用吗？他发现自己把咖啡杯抓得太紧，松开手指以防捏碎了它。“说实话，我甚至赞同你的观点。但是蝙蝠侠……”  
  
玛姬轻声笑着：“不必多说了。”她越过自己的咖啡杯上缘看向他，“他痴迷于成为驾驶员，是吗？”  
  
他叹了口气，感到自己的肩膀沉了下去。“他不愿放弃，哪怕那会杀死他。每次我们失败，他就……”  
  
这次玛姬放在他肩上的手是温柔的。“我明白。如果他不放弃，你也不能。”  
  
“这就是——如果他——”言语卡在了超人的喉咙里，另一个噩梦的景像浮现在他眼前。布鲁斯试图像哈尔·乔丹那样独自驾驶猎人机甲：窒息的痉挛，鲜血。几个月的昏迷。他不能冒这个险，不能刺激布鲁斯去做什么愚蠢的事。他用力摇了摇头，想要甩开那些画面。“我必须走了，我们有格斗练习。”  
  
“超人……”他回头，玛姬向他微笑。“我们都支持你。”  
  
：：：  
  
科学家们把第一个怪物命名为“入侵者”，而留言板开始把这些威胁称为“怪兽”，来源于旧日本怪物片，这个称呼就这么定了下来。  
  
绿灯军团显然和它们打过交道，因为当约翰·斯图尔特把这个情况向欧阿汇报后，守护者们立即完全隔离了地球，没收了当地绿灯侠的戒指，并把整个行星都封在一个绿色的完全无法打破的力场泡泡里。  
  
看来地球要靠自己了。  
  
事情看起来不能变的更糟。  
  
但事实做到了更糟。  
  
第二个侵略者被称为混沌，它从第一只身上学到了经验。它更快，能让入侵者至少停顿一下的攻击它视若无物。这次战斗结束的时候神奇女侠和闪电侠伤得如此之重，至少一个月都无法再次战斗。  
  
而超人在被它锤入马尼拉的泥土和废墟之前仅仅挥出了一击。  
  
在混沌之后，星际实验室开始研究猎人机甲。  
  
艾米尔·汉密尔顿是其中的头脑，年轻的日本天才冈村宽提供了大部分工程技术。泰德·寇德，迈克尔·霍特，甚至莱克斯·卢瑟都参与了这个项目——“我不想让荒谬的鳞片怪物和你一样践踏我在西海岸的财产，超人。”莱克斯咆哮着——火星猎人提供了猎人机甲大部分的神经连接框架，让驾驶员能够控制这巨大的机器人。  
  
当卡波圣卢卡斯和悉尼接连受损，羽翼未丰的正义联盟总要有沉重的伤亡才能做出抵抗之时，泛太平洋联合防卫部队缓慢成型了。唯一缺少的部分就是如何应对单人驾驶猎人带来的神经过载——而当一个顽固的罗宾想要驾驶猎人保卫温哥华，一名来自哥谭同样顽固黑客的加入造就了第一组通感的猎人组合，最后的拼图完成了。  
  
：：：  
  
超人举起他的棍子。“你就不能把面罩脱了吗？就一会儿？这个房间里没有摄像头，我检查过了。”  
  
蝙蝠侠迈步向前，他们毫不费力地进入了格斗的节奏中。现在他们可以在棍子撞击挥舞，躲闪进攻的同时谈话。“我不会冒险。”他的棍子穿过超人的防御，划过他黑色制服胸前金色的“S”。他挑起一边眉毛，后退一步。“你分心了，我不应该能这么早就穿过你的防守。”  
  
“是的，我分心了。我累了。”超人说，“在穹顶基地里待了太久，我猜。我只是不觉得我还能做我自己。”躲避，转身，抵挡，反击。他们的身体在一起动作，似乎不需要意识，不需要思考。这是世界上最美好的感觉，除了他们的头上悬着失败的重量。为什么他们可以这样战斗，可以说完对方的句子却不能进行通感？这感觉如此的……不公平。  
  
蝙蝠侠的嘴角抽动了一下，那样子通常表示他有了个有趣的新想法。他扫向超人的脚，在超人浮向空中躲避时转而攻击他的膝盖。“两点。”他说，“你可能在计划什么。”他张开嘴想继续——  
  
穹顶基地的高音喇叭响了起来。  
  
超人在第一声警报结束前就已经冲出了房间。  
  
“超人！”他转身看见蝙蝠侠站在那里，抓着棍子的样子像是在抵挡一次攻击。  
  
“这是一次入侵，蝙蝠侠……”  
  
“……这是三级警报。”蝙蝠侠。“我们遇到的第一个三级。其他所有的都是一级或二级。”  
  
他没有说出口的话—— _其他所有的你都无力对抗_ ——停滞在他们之间的空气里，超人感到自己握紧了双手。用一个迅速的动作，他把自己的棍子折成两段扔向了墙壁，蝙蝠侠并没有因为这个声音而退缩。  
  
“别去。”布鲁斯说，他的嗓音低沉而沙哑。“留在这里。”  
  
“我做不到！”他听得见自己声音中的痛苦，但没有时间来调整了，他转身飞离房间，飞进夜空，他们绿色的牢笼外满是毫不关心的星辰。  
  
：：：  
  
复仇者向着香港前进：鲜红蔓花挡在了路上。超人飞扑而下挡住了它挥向迪克和芭芭拉机甲带刺的尾巴，有一瞬间他克服了冲力，在鲜红覆甲的拳头抓住它粘糊糊的喉咙，把它按进水中时感到严酷的满足。怪兽消失在水下，留下一路泛着油光的泡泡。鲜红蔓花对他竖起拇指，超人回以微笑……  
  
……海水沸腾着再次爆发，复仇者冲出水面径直向他冲来。  
  
鲜红蔓花的直拳穿过复仇者的侧面打在它的肋骨上，金属和骨骼的撞击发出尖啸，但是它向前冲来，以头脑简单的仇恨咬住超人。  
  
_蝙蝠侠一定气死了_ ，超人在利齿像钳子般环住他时想，然后这想法被黑暗撕裂了。  
  
：：：  
  
“—— _被杀_ ，那是……不可接受的。”  
  
一个声音在非常遥远的地方说话。听起来很熟悉，但是沙哑刺耳，满是痛楚，他想不起是谁。又有一个人说话了，一个没有意义的细弱的小声音。他想要靠近第一个嗓音，但是那太远了，他也太累了。声音时有时无，无论他多努力想听清：  
  
“……他不会听的……顽固的骄傲……做我必须做的，见鬼。”  
  
第二个声音消失了，他听见有人叹气。如果别人离得那么远他为什么能听见他们叹气？喔，超级听力，没错。他有很多种能力，他想起来了。但是现在没有哪种是有用的。  
  
“你这个白痴。”有人说。是蝙蝠侠，他明白过来。没人能像蝙蝠侠那样叫他白痴。“你要是敢去……”蝙蝠侠的声音断了，他深吸了口气。“你就是不敢。”  
  
“如果你这么说的话。”超人努力开口，他听见蝙蝠侠吸了一口气，像是恼火又像是笑意。他努力睁开双眼，看见他的病床边有个黑影，在刺眼的灯光中晃动着。他的下巴周围有可怕的紧绷，喉咙紧张得像是在抑制住眼泪。“哦天哪，”超人因为这景象感到惊慌刺透了他。“罗宾，芭芭拉。他们还好吗，我害他们被杀了吗，我害……”  
  
蝙蝠侠发出嘘声，猛地抬起一只手，似乎要打超人。然而他停下来把手放在他的额头上。“他们没事。复仇者死了。”  
  
皮革很温暖，他用拇指抚摸着超人的发迹线。超人闭上双眼：“我累了。”他说。  
  
“我知道。”一个停顿，此刻超人能感知到的除了额头上温柔的压力别无其他。“我在思考你说过的事情，就在复仇者出现前。”布鲁斯说，“告诉我，你上次脱掉制服是什么时候？你上一次……做你的另一半自己是什么时候？”  
  
他眨眼，试图回忆。在怪兽开始出现后那显得并不重要了。“很久以前。”  
  
“我有——让我们说一个理论好了。”布鲁斯说。  
  
“就像是直觉的对立面？”  
  
“我不依靠直觉。”  
  
超人要不是这么又累又痛肯定会笑起来。“当然不，一千次的抱歉。你的理论是什么？”  
  
“我还在研究。”布鲁斯说，“现在，好好休息。我们把你放在了黄太阳灯下面，那会有用的。”  
  
“你在这里会有用的。”超人不假思索地说。  
  
“那我就会在这里。”  
  
：：：  
  
“你真的觉得这会管用？”  
  
“我什么感觉都没有。”布鲁斯厉声说，“但我们已经试过其他所有办法了，不是吗？”  
  
克拉克紧张地看着周围，他们正走在黑暗宁静的穹顶基地里，他把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。在他身边，布鲁斯穿着普通的黑色的连身衣大步走着，身上没有任何蝙蝠标记，脸上没有面具，黑发凌乱。  
  
_我们总是试图作为超人和蝙蝠侠进行通感，_ 他在超人足够强壮后解释道。 _如果我们以克拉克和布鲁斯的身份尝试呢？_ _  
_  
超人大笑。 _那是一样的。_  
  
_我想知道。_ 蝙蝠侠的眼神中透出思虑。 _不管怎么说，我觉得我们该试一试。_  
  
所以现在他们在这里，克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩，在解除了安保摄像头以后偷偷穿过穹顶基地。  
  
芭芭拉和哈尔在机甲猎人库等他们，脸上带着合谋者的笑容。“祝你好运。”芭芭拉说着往布鲁斯肩上打了一拳。  
  
库门打开，极影显现在他们上方，红与黑在黯淡的光线中模糊地闪烁。他们的机甲。克拉克从未见过她移动的样子，但不知为何她静止的样子总是感觉不自然，好像她是在移动中被冻住了，等待着将她从魔咒中释放的碰触。  
  
“留着别动。”布鲁斯在他们准备就位时说。  
  
克拉克一只手放在眼镜上停了下来。“为什么？我又用不着。”  
  
“那是让你成为克拉克的一部分。”  
  
克拉克耸耸肩，留下了眼镜，虽然在戴起头盔时磕碰了几下。他看向他的搭档，在布鲁斯而非蝙蝠侠回视他时感到了一阵错位，他英俊的脸没有掩藏在头罩之后。他的手撞在头盔上的时候，他才发现他不假思索地想要推眼镜。  
  
布鲁斯对他微笑。“你个呆子。”他说话时极影的引擎在他们周围轰鸣着发动，所有的光线都开始闪烁游弋。  
  
他们进入通感，就好像坠入彼此的怀抱，自然、轻松、不可避免。  
  
_（然而我们从未有过，这究竟是为什么？）  
_  
他不确定那一小束思维是属于他的，还是布鲁斯的。  
  
当通感在他们周围翻涌时，他明白了那并不重要。  
  
：：：  
  
各种画面在他周围闪烁颤动：黑翼掠过他的脸，如新娘般洁白的高山向着难以置信的天空矗立，然后他从极高之处向着哥谭坠落，坠入扭曲翻腾的建筑迷宫。 _这就是为什么他无法进入通感_ ，克拉克在小巷向着他压迫而来时想，在此刻坠落化为了俯冲，他再次跃升在城市上空，过去的坠落远远落在身后。  
  
_我花了太多年追逐这只特别的兔子，如此轻易就陷入其中。_ 布鲁斯的精神嗓音低沉醇厚，似乎展开在他的意识里，如此令人震惊的亲密让他抽了一口气。  
  
_那又是——_  
  
_安静。_ 城市一片模糊地掠过他们。 _我会给你看。_ 这个嗓音如同雨水般柔和而无情。 _看。_  
  
在他们头顶的天空中，一个闪亮的身影正在与覆满鳞片与利齿的恶魔战斗。这身影相比之下如此微小，如同注定面对骇人恐怖的圣乔治。克拉克感到无能为力的痛苦撕扯着他，如同带刺铁丝形成的风，然后发现那并不是他自己的情感。  
  
一只前爪抬起，那个身影被从空中击落，翻滚着，红与蓝与红与蓝，布鲁斯的思想冷硬尖锐，如同钢铁刺穿肉体，直击骨骼： _若他死去我将无法承受。_ _  
_  
记忆坍塌，他们在通感中面对着面，布鲁斯的表情冷漠警惕一如往常，然而克拉克可以从中看到一切：痛苦，保护欲，还有爱。你不会放弃。布鲁斯的嘴没有动，他的嗓音在克拉克的血液和骨骼中歌唱。我不能让你继续战斗，但我也不能承受让你见到……这个。  
  
_而我不信任你_ ，克拉克想。 _我不能接受我只是整体中的一半，我不能独自战斗，我需要别人来变得完整。_ _  
_  
围绕着他们的通感变暗了，翻涌着一些强烈情感的阴影，布鲁斯看着他。 _而现在你接受了你需要某个人。_ _  
_  
_我并不需要 某个人_，克拉克想。 _我需要你。_  
  
他们看着彼此，那感觉就像是永恒，包围着他们的阴影变得斑驳，有光线透过。他们不需要说话，他们不需要碰触。  
  
他们什么都不需要，除了此刻。  
  
然后布鲁斯的嘴角抽动了一下，克拉克的意识认识到那是纯粹而毫无阻碍的喜悦笑容。那就让他们看看我们一起能做什么吧。  
  
他们如同一体般转身向前眺望，极影回应着开始活动。她的双手在愉悦中猛烈相击，震动了穹顶基地。克拉克惊讶地看到他们进入通感后才过了几秒，整个世界都改变了，他变得完整。  
  
芭芭拉打开了防爆门，他们跨入清晨的阳光，两人一起，坚定而真实。


End file.
